Uxas (Earth-6792)
Uxas, better known by his name of Darkseid, was the supreme ruler of Apokolips. The son of Yuga Khan and Heggra, Uxas only cared about the love of the aristocrat Suli, whom he eventually married. However, when Heggra felt that Suli was corrupting his heart, she ordered DeSaad to slay her, which shattered Uxas' own soul and will, manipulating him towards a path of hatred, which made him become Darkseid and kill Heggra as soon as he learned of her involvement in his wife's death. For years searching for the secret of the Infinity Stones, which was the reason for his father's disappearance, Darkseid moved towards the love of Death, the only woman he could ever love after Suli, whom he dedicated his life, even if it meant acquiring the parts of the Stones to go beyond existence itself in the love of Death. Biography Early Life Uxas was born as the younger son of Yuga Kahn and Heggra, the rulers of the planet Apokolips. Since he was a child, Uxas desired the throne of the planet, which he successful acquired after his mother became too old, and his father had disappeared in the Source Wall. Heggra desired her son to become a ruthless conqueror, much like herself and her husband, as opposed to aim for pacifism with the rest of the Milky Way. At some point in his life, Darkseid was to set be married with Tigra, an Apokoliptian noble, by his mother. He, however, refused her love, instead falling in love with the sorceress Suli, a citizen of Apokolips who believed in peace between the worlds, and who used her magic to help and heal others. He was enthralled by her character, and the couple soon married, having a child, Kalibak. However, Uxas' love for Suli had "tainted" the new emperor's heart, making him forget for his desires of conquering and dedicate his love for his family. Heggra then ordered her most trusted servant, DeSaad, to get rid of Suli, and so he poisoned her during a royal banquet, killing the recent queen. He was heartbroken, but decided to move on for the good of his realm and family, and one year later, he married Tigra as originally planned. Togethet, the couple had a daughter, Grail. Birth of Darkseid Uxas learned about his mother's plan, and also of Desaad's involvement. He then gave the treacherous advisor a choice; kill Heggra and serve him forever, or take the full blame for Suli's death; he choose the former. As per Uxas' orders, Desaad killed Heggra in her sleep by stabbing her in the heart, and became Uxas' new adviser, who then decided to call himself Darkseid. He became a tyrant, becoming known through the galaxy as the Mad Titan and the God of Evil. Among his new orders, Darkseid ordered his uncle, General Steppenwolf, to hunt down political rivals and anyone who dared to oppose his rule. Not long after, Darkseid reviewed a soldier named Goodness, who slaughtered her superiors. She was then sentenced to fight against numerous soldiers to die, but she was able to overpower and kill all of them. Impressed, Uxas named Goodness his new lieutenant alongside Steppenwolf; they would train Apokoliptian orphans to die and fight for Darkseid as his personal assassins, the Black Order. Search for Love Darkseid eventually became enamored with the thoughts of reaching the Source Wall, just like his father, and finally being able to meet Death, the personification of decaying. He saw not only the chance of molding the universe as he desired, but also to achieve immortality and stop those he cared about, like Suli, to ever leave the realm of the living. For generations, Darkseid brainwashed his citizens into seeing him as a bonevolent dictator, and also trained many children of the Black Order to search for whatever he desired. He was then finally able to discover the location of one of the Infinity Stones - the Orb, hidden in the Cloud Tombs of Praxius. To achieve this, he sent Grail and Kalibak alongside Steppenwolf to retrieve. Powers and Abilities Equipment Category:Earth-6792 Category:Characters of Earth-6792 Category:Males of Earth-6792 Category:New Gods of Earth-6792 Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-6792 Category:Apokoliptian Royal Family (Earth-6792) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Army at Disposal Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Military Personnel Category:Master Manipulator Category:Geniuses Category:Murderers Category:Space Control Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Time Travel Category:Time Control Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227